


A Private Conversation

by vaxildamn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode 38 Fix-It Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildamn/pseuds/vaxildamn
Summary: This is literally just a short little fix-it fic for That Scene in episode 38, Echoes of the Past.





	A Private Conversation

“It’s getting very late, and I’ve only been back a few days,” Gilmore sighs. “And I have a lot of business to tend to in the morning.” Vax catches a small smile spreading across Gilmore’s face at that.

“I’m sure you do, but…” Vax’s heart is racing in his chest. “Could I borrow your ear for a few minutes?”

“Certainly! It would be my _absolute_ pleasure.” Gilmore leans forward, his chin resting on his hands and his eyes focused on the rogue, who shifts his gaze around for a moment.

“Um... in private.” The anxious energy that’s been racing through his body for the entire evening is making his head pound a little, though that may be the whiskey too.

“Oh,” Gilmore smiles. “Well, far be it from me to stand in the way of a private conversation.”

The two of them cross the room, Gilmore’s hand on Vax’s lower back, guiding him to a table in the far corner.

“Yes, Vax’ildan, darling?” Gilmore’s eyes are shimmering, even in this poorly-lit bar, as he stares expectantly.

“We-” Vax looks down and bites at his lip. “We have known each other a long time.” Gilmore nods. “A long time, and um… I have a lot of love for you. You are an amazing man.”

“Well, I’m not disagreeing with you there,” Gilmore grins, even more so when he sees that he’s gotten a smile and a small laugh out of Vax.

“That is part of your charm.” Vax sighs, and mutters something to himself before looking back up into Gilmore’s eyes. “I just feel that I need to be honest with you.” Gilmore raises a perfectly-groomed eyebrow. “There’s no question that you and I have danced around each other a bit for the past few years, and… I can’t keep doing this dance.”

Gilmore’s smile falters. “I see…”

“Oh, gods, no!” Vax sees now how what he said could be taken the wrong way. “I mean- I just meant-” He had this whole speech planned out but he hadn’t realized how poorly he’d phrased it. _Fuck. Okay. You’ve got this_. “I mean that I- I _want_ you, Shaun. I don’t want this to be a tease anymore. And I know you’ve probably got other guys on your arms when I’m gone and I know I’m probably reading too far into your possible interest and-”

“Vax’ildan.”

A warm hand grasps the side of his face and the look in Shaun’s eyes cuts off his rambling. He almost goes to speak again, but instead he finds himself reaching out for Gilmore, curling a hand into that thick, dark hair, and pulling him across the table to kiss him full on the mouth. When he finally pulls away, his pupils are blown wide and his face is completely flushed. Gilmore grins, his golden eyes smoldering, and takes one of Vax’s elegant hands in his.

“I want you too.”


End file.
